Mientes tan bien
by Fujimi Ayakashi
Summary: mi primer oneshot... como un amor no correspondido se hace presente, y las concecuencias que pasa al manifestarce [RyoXSak]


hola, bueno este summary se me ocurrio cuando estaba escribiendo en mi diario, ya que el chico que quiero no me toma en cuenta

bueno qui va

POT no me pertenece

* * *

Era una noche tranquila, no se movía ni una hoja en la calle, la gente dormía tranquilamente, pero Sakuno seguía en vela, deseando siempre que algún día su príncipe azul se fijara en ella, que no fuera solo su amigo, si no mas bien algo mas, tal vez no novios, pero era algo para compartir su amor que estaba desbordando de su corazón. Él... siempre era él, el dueño de sus sentimientos, pensamientos, emociones y corazón, él podría dominarla con solo una sonrisa, una mirada, tal vez con un abrazo, ella se derretía por dentro... pero no podía hacer nada el tal vez nisiquiera la miraba como su amiga... con ese pensamiento, la niña se queda dormida en su cama, con lagrimas en los ojos, y una sonrisa soñadora... , imaginándose a Ryoma, diciéndole lo que quería que él sintiera hacia ella.

Al día siguiente, como a las 7 de la tarde, Sakuno se trenza el cabello, y se arregla para ver a su príncipe encantado...

_Que te quedarás conmigo una vida entera  
que contigo adiós invierno sólo primavera  
que las olas son de magia y no de agua salada  
yo te creo todo y tú no me das nada  
tú no me das nada..._

Se dirige a su casa, cuando llega su prima la atiende y la hace pasar hasta la habitación de su príncipe...

Él la saluda como si nada, sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla de la computadora, ella lo saluda con una simple sonrisa, cuando porfin él la mira, ella extiende los brazos pidiéndole un abrazo, pero sin embargo él no hace nada para complacer sus deseos, pasa un rato, la niña baja los brazos y la cabeza en forma de decepción, y piensa...

_Que si sigo tu camino llegaré hasta el cielo  
tú me mientes en la cara y yo me vuelvo ciega  
yo me trago tus palabras tú juegas un juego  
y me brilla el mundo cuando dices luego,  
cuando dices luego._

Ella de pronto le dice

- ¿Que juegas Ryoma?-

A lo que él responde

- Ragnarok-

- aaaahhh-

Responde ella con desanimo... queriendo que algún día la tomara de las manos... de pronto le surge una pregunta

- Ryoma-

Él hace un gesto de que esta escuchando

- ¿Tu me quieres?-

Pregunta con los ojos cerrados fuertemente y con la cabeza agachada esperando un "no" pero eso nunca llego, pero hubiese preferido un "no" a lo que llego después...

- Claro que te quiero, siento eres una buena AMIGA-

_Cuando dices siento, siento que eres todo..._

Esa palabra "AMIGA" la había matado por completo, sintió como miles de espadas se atravesaban en su corazón, ahora destrozado...

- Ryoma salgamos un rato porfabor-

a lo que le responde

- Bueno bamos-

Salieron al parque, él se sentó en una de las bancas repartidas ahí, mientras ella estaba frente a él... hablaban de cosas sin importancia pero que le deba a ella una pequeña llama de ilusión...

Derrepente, Ryoma hace un comentario indebido, a lo que a Sakuno le duele, se daba la vuelta para irse con lagrimas en los ojos, cuando siente una mano sobre la suya, que la da vuelta para encarar al agresor, este la levanta en sus brazos para llevarla a donde estaba antes, sin soltarla de las manos él se vuelve a sentar en la misma banca y le dice...

Lo siento, no muchas veces en mi vida he sabido hablar con delicadeza con una mujer-

_cuando dices vida yo estaré contigo  
tomas de mi mano y por dentro lloro_

_Aunque sea mentira me haces sentir vivo  
aunque sea falso el aire, siento que respiro_

- porfabor suéltame Echizen, me tengo que ir –

- no, porfabor, lo lamento deveras, pero no te vallas-

Dijo esto se levanto para abrazarla, Sakuno se queda inmóvil ante tal acción, con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder... en ese momento ella sentía que aunque fuera mentira la hacia sentir viva... lo amaba, y mucho, comenzó a llorar...

_Mientes tan bien  
que me sabe a verdad todo lo que me das  
y ya te estoy amando,  
mientes tan bien  
que he llagado a imaginar  
que en mi amor llenas tu piel  
y aunque todo es de papel  
mientes tan bien._

- ¿Que te pasa, porque lloras?-

Dijo Ryoma confundido ante la reacción de la chica

- Mientes tan bien... –

Dijo ella con una sonrisa triste, y melancólica en el rostro

Él, perplejo le pregunta él porque a lo que ella le responde

_-Cuando dices siento, siento que eres todo_

Lo mira con un dejo de tristeza

_- cuando dices vida yo estaré contigo_

Esta vez observa como sus manos están entrelazadas

-_ tomas de mi mano y por dentro lloro._

Dijo esto soltándose del amarre de sus manos, Se dio vuelta mirando la luna con ambas manos en el pecho como intentando sanar su corazón.

_- Aunque sea mentira me haces sentir viva_

Giro la cabeza para ver su reacción, que era muy sorprendida con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

_- aunque es falso el aire..._

Sakuno seguía con sus ojos con lagrimas melancólicos y tristes y con la sonrisa igualmente triste.

_- siento que respiro..._

Esto lo dijo mirando al suelo y cerrando los ojos dejando que las lagrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas, para luego terminar en el pasto.

- Lo siento-

Dijo Ryoma agachando la cabeza

- no puedo corresponderte, lo lamento-

Al escuchar eso se da cuenta de lo que había hecho y dicho, sale corriendo con los ojos cerrados intentando en vano retener las lagrimas que escapaban de sus ojos. Ella comienza a pensar...

_Mientes tan bien  
que me sabe a verdad todo lo que me das  
y ya te estoy amando,  
mientes tan bien  
que he llagado a imaginar  
que en mi amor llenas tu piel  
y aunque todo es de papel  
mientes tan bien._

Derrepente Sakuno para y se da cuenta que seguía viva... pero no por mucho, ya que se encandila por las luces de un automóvil...

_Y aunque todo es de papel..._

Cierra los ojos para recibir el impacto... al recibirlo siente que sale disparada hacia atrás, escucha un grito desesperado pero de ninguna chica, sino de un hombre, abre un poco los ojos y ve a Ryoma arrodillado con su propia cabeza sobre su regazo, él con los ojos llorosos, con la respiración agitada, acariciándole el pelo como si fuera una niña pequeña, con sus manos temblorosas. Ella le sonríe con la misma mezcla de tristeza y melancolía. 

porfabor no me dejes, prometo quererte, nunca me separare de ti, porfabor, me di cuenta que te quiero no solo como una amiga, sino como algo mas, te juro que estaremos juntos toda la vida, pero porfabor... no me dejes-

Dijo esto llorando y abrazándola, para luego besarla..., el primer beso de los dos, al terminar, Sakuno se da cuenta que es solo superficial, sin ningún sentimiento, el estaba mintiendo para que ella viviera, intenta levantar las manos con un poco de dificultad, Ryoma toma su mano como si fuera la cosa mas preciada del mundo. Él comienza a decir

- Te quie... –

Pero ella levanta el dedo del medio e índice con un suave movimiento lo calló con la yema de los dedos y le dijo con la pocas energías que le quedaban

_-Mientes... lo sé_

Ese fue su ultimo suspiro, para luego caer muerta en los brazos de la única persona que amó de verdad, mas sin embargo el no supo amar.

* * *

hola, que les parecio

espero que bueno, dejen review, no sean tan duros conmigo, es mi primer summary T.T

ccuidense, chau, besos


End file.
